


Black, Blue (002 Middles)

by senoritablack



Series: big ass rickyl table [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gender Identity, M/M, gender expression, gender non conforming, gnc!daryl, low key smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weary Daryl asks and a solemn Rick gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, Blue (002 Middles)

Rick’s hands are like live wire. He holds in them an urgent shock that renders Daryl dumbfounded, rigid in a reserved wanting. His fingers find a synaptic passage at his hips, they come in jabs and light cuts. They don’t spare caution, don’t care about the marks they leave. Rick’s mouth is like a stove top on high, it burns Daryl in blue, blood boiling, gives goose bumps on his skin and threatens noises out of him like an about done tea pot. 

Who was he to refuse the praised pressed into his thigh, the way Rick noses in pubic hair protruding from navy silk with black laced trim. Daryl isn’t comfortable to ask, doesn't think he's deserving, but Rick demands it of him. 

Says, “I’ll give.”  
Daryl says, “I want…”  
Rick says, “Anything.”  
Daryl says, “to be called beautiful.”

Rick, as he knew he would, mumbles it retreating from a kiss, and again after he mouths over still clothed cock. Daryl had always felt himself tied at both ends of string pulled tight, living from one extreme to another on a spectrum, but then Rick reminds him it’s ok to be there and back again with a silly sentence—shows him with a thumb over his serum slicked hole where to grab if he feels like he’s loosing balance. Rick brings Daryl’s hands to him, one to his heart and shoulder.

Says, “rest here.”  
Daryl says, “I’m lost…”  
Rick says, “lean on me.”  
Daryl says, “please.”

**Author's Note:**

> titled named from the avett brother's song of the same name and part of my rickyl big ass table that i've been secretly filling. i wrote like hella of these prompts but been slowly looking back and editing them, sos i might slowly release em. or maybe some of these won't get out. who knows what i wanna do.


End file.
